


Agent Argent

by CalumHoodsGF



Series: Argent [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalumHoodsGF/pseuds/CalumHoodsGF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam King is an ordinary boy, no different from any other boy. That is ,until he's called into Mr Wren's class one day. Who'd have guessed it, Liam King working for one of the most elite crime fighting agencies in the world.<br/>    He's told the Unacki are a bad species, but they can't all be bad, can they?</p>
<p>Join Liam througha journey of self discovery, in this story of friendship, betrayal, and young love even. </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Copyright Statement

All rights reserved. No part of this work may be used or reproduced in any matter whatsoever without permission, except in brief quotations in critical articles and reviews. This book is a work of fiction, names, characters, places are either products of my imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events, locales or persons is purely coincidental. No part of this publication can be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical,without permission in writing from me.  
OK, the, that's about it. Its not the best of stories, please don't copy it.  
Thank you for choosing to read my book, hope you enjoy.(⌒.−)


	2. Prologue

If this was a movie, this is the part where I would say _"Take me to your leader,"_ but because it's not, I'll start with a simple hi.

My name is Liam king and this is my slightly insane life story. Why would you read this? Simple, you deserve to know what going on, on your planet.

But before you read this, here are a few things you should know. 1\. There is an agency simply known as ARGENT that runs in various schools across the globe. They train us kids to protect the world from the Unacki. 2\. Argent agents are kids, and their leaders... The teachers. 3\. I, Liam King, am an agent. For those of you who are really confused and want to stop reading, don't let the door hit you on the way out. For the rest of you take a deep ,deep breath. Forget everything you know about the world and read on.

*•*•*  
I was never really given an easy time at school by the teachers, but during the ninth grade, things hit an all time low. The teachers hated me. I know you probably think I'm exaggerating, so did my parents, but I wasn't. They glared at me, they asked me weird questions, and when they thought I wasn't looking, they watched me. And by watch, I don't mean a quick glance here and there, it was like a full on stare down. I was beyond freaked out. I was just about ready to change schools, but one thing kept me going: curiosity. I needed to find out what was going on. Why were they suddenly interested in the blue-eyed, dark haired lonely boy who always sat at the back? Why were they suddenly interested in me?

I decided I would begin an investigation, I would take down whatever notes I could for further evaluation whenever I had free time. It felt like a good idea at the time.  
The first period was math with Mr. Wren, taking notes in his class was probably a bad idea. He despised anyone who decided to entertain themselves rather than pay attention to his boring monotonous voice and take interest in his horrid subject. And yet, I took notes anyway.

_Mr Wren._  
_Age: unknown (old?)_  
_Appearance: grey black hair, grey eyes and horrible teeth_.  
_Behavior: strange. Complete freak! He glares at me and asks me questions I couldnt care less about. H-._

Before I could finish, Mr Wren snatched my pocket-sized notebook from underneath my pen. Sometimes I thought that maybe he was a ninja, how else could a large heavy man manage too sneak up on an overly aware teenage boy?  
"What are you doing liam? Writing to your imaginary girlfriend?" He sneered.  
"No sir" _I was writing a letter to wife asking her how she puts up with living with a troll_. My biggest problem is probably the fact that half my mind comes up with witty comebacks all the time. The other half, however,has me on a very tight filter and prefers me sitting with a mouth full of teeth, as I was then. I shyly stared at the pen in my hand and fiddled with it.

I slightly looked up at Mr Wren and noticed him reading the note. _Crap!_

I watched in terror as his face became redder by the second due to anger. The only thing he managed to get out of his mouth was an invitation to his class after school. I nodded in response. He continued with his lesson like nothing happened, his face slowly coming back to its natural colour. 

I stared at the intricate swirls on my wooden desk. I even managed to find one that looked much like a heart.  
That's how I spent the entire day. Carefully analysing desks. Nothing changing except the class I was in and which desk I was looking at. Never once looking up to a teacher the entire day.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Larryshithead. @Dreamingof5sosx
> 
> Thanks for reading :)x  
> -M


End file.
